


Tea

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz gets soaked. Glynda drinks tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/gifts).



> So according to Khayr's notes you're having a rough week Silver, so as one of my cherished reviewers I'll give you this, I know I haven't been at this long, and I do hope this isn't presumptuous. I hope you enjoy regardless.

Glynda raised one delicate eyebrow at Oz when he stumbled into the dorm. She was curled up in her armchair, glasses perched on the end of her nose, feet curled under her, and her latest read (Good Omens) in her hands.

Oz, by contrast, was soaked to the bone, his hair dropping low with the weight of the water, and his glasses were askew from the winds outside. He leaned against the doorframe, kicked off his shoes, and dropped face-first onto their bed.

Glynda lifted him up a few inches with her semblance to prevent him from touching the lovely, clean, crisp bedsheets she'd just changed; and manuvered him back into his feet.

Oz groaned in protest; spewing out incomprehensible sounds along with something that sounded vaguely like “I love you but if you do not let me sleep I will turn you back into your component atoms my dear”. Glynda ignored him and shoved him towards the bathroom to dry off and get changed. Then she got back to her reading.

Several minutes later, Oz, now in dry clothes, and with only slightly damp hair, came back into the main dorm and handed Glynda a package about the size of her fist before crossing to their bed and falling asleep.

Turning it over, Glynda found the seams on the packaging, and then almost dropped it in surprise. At first glance it was ordinary tea, but upon closer inspection, it was a brand only sold at the far end of Vale, meaning that in half a day, in gale force winds, and driving rain, Oz had gone out in, hoping the store would be open, just because she had mentioned yesterday that she had run out.

Deciding it was time for her to go to sleep as well, she entered the bathroom to change, and then slipped into bed beside Oz, wrapping herself in his arms.

When she came to the next morning, there was a cup of her tea already waiting for her on the bedside table, still steaming after being freshly made, she did wonder how Oz always managed to get it made just as she woke up (the answer, as she would later find out, was that he didn't. He made both of theirs as soon as he woke up and just temporally locked her tea until she woke).

Oz himself was sitting in her armchair, also working his way through Good Omens, and she growled at him when she noticed dog-eared pages. Upon hearing her, his head shot up to look at her and he snapped the book closed.

“Pages” she growled at him, and Oz very hurriedly removed his dog-ear from the page and slipped a card in as a bookmark.  
“Better” she said, taking a long sip of her refreshing tea and sighing in contentment. Brewed just the way she liked, a dash of milk, and 1⅝ sugars.

In her chair, Oz relaxed a bit now that she wasn't going to tear him apart for dog-earing a page, and opened the book again to continue reading from where he left off

“We don't know, we were hoping you clever buggers at the BBC would have an idea..."


End file.
